


From a Distance

by SieberSounds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, It's not part of the love square lol, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SieberSounds/pseuds/SieberSounds
Summary: A secret admirer has a crush on Marinette! Who could it be?
You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/4iz1mAQ5E6sI'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com





	

 

_She’s just too cute,_ He thought to himself. He watched as Marinette tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ears. Today was one of the rare days that she wore her hair down instead of in pigtails and he was eating up every moment of it. How lucky was he to have the seat in front her where he could casually turn around and join in their conversation?

“...And my dad beat me _again,”_ she pouted, describing the events of her latest  Ultimate Mecha Strike III game.

“Sucks to suck,” Alya rolled her eyes. “Hey, wanna grab a frappuccino after class?”

“Yeah, that sounds great. From the cafe on the corner?”

“You read my mind,” Alya smiled.

_I wonder if I should go there and ‘bump into’ them..._ He thought, debating his chances and wondering if it was stalker-ish to do so.

“Hey dude, what’s up?”

He looked up to see his best friend sliding into the seat next to him. “Not much, man. Hey, wanna grab a drink after school?”

“Sounds good. I say we go back to my place afterward and work on this biology project. It’s giving me a run for my money.”

“Anywhere specific?”

“Not really. Your pick.”

“I was thinking the cafe on the corner.”

“Deal.”

He turned back to his notebook, ready and rejuvenated to start class. The clock ticked by slowly as the lecture dragged on, so he secretly looked up the menu on his phone to give him the background knowledge to make it seem as though he went there all the time.

“Dude, pay attention. You’re going to get us both in trouble.”

“Sorry.”

Class ended and they left together. A few minutes later they were in line for drinks at the cafe, happily chatting away.

“Nino! Adrien! What are you doing here?” The duo turned around to see Marinette and Ayla standing behind them.

“Looks like the whole squad’s here,” Alya smirked, pulling out her phone to take a group selfie for Snapchat.

“Uh, yeah, total coincidence, right?” He felt his face turn red and had to turn away.

“What’s wrong man? Are you feeling okay?”

“I just... I need a breath of fresh air,” he said, running to the door to go outside.

“Dude, Nino, what’s going on? Why are you so pale?” Adrien asked.

“I really like her man. Like, _really_ like her. And she’s extra cute today, I just can’t handle it,” Nino sighed.

“Who? Alya?”

“No, Marinette.”

“Oh,” Adrien shrugged. “That’s great! Ask her on a date!”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I...” Nino looked through the glass window at the girl who had captivated his heart. “I’m better at looking on from a distance.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to me read it here: https://youtu.be/4iz1mAQ5E6s  
> I'll be writing and posting a piece of flash fiction every day this month. Feel free to send me prompts @ Ladybug-problems.tumblr.com


End file.
